Two Heroes Collide Remake, A Trip to Venom
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: This is the remake of Episode 2 of Two Heroes Collide! Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf team up to spy in Venom, but little do they know that Andross has his own plans against them.


**Two Heroes Collide Episode 2, the _REMAKE_! (A Trip to Venom)**

****

**_A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, for it's owned by Nintendo. I own Galaxy Wulf though, so please **_ask permission_** to me first before using them, just in case you want to.

Okay, this was the supposedly third episode, but since the second episode was a goof-off, I officially declare this one as the second!

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**_ Evil United_

Andross was actually having some useful contacts. He had spies in Corneria, specifically ones residing in the Defense Headquarters. He heard Pepper's plan: sending Star Fox to Venom for recon, with the help of their new _friends_. Although his men were caught and were sentenced, they were able to confirm that these new _friends_ of Star Fox have an enemy, and they made a recent invasion in the system. After hearing the attack made by those _aliens_ in Lylat, he decided to look for them. These _aliens_, after all, could be a great ally against the do-gooders. He immediately started a communication to the dictator of planet Exilus in Terra System… Volgar…

"_I am glad to meet you, Volgar._"

"_It is also a pleasure, Andross Oikonny._"

"_I've heard the recent activity you made. My enemies devastated your plan, yes? Well, let me tell you. Your enemies also ruined my plans as well!_"

"_Interesting… I've never heard of other people having problems with Galaxy Wulf… and this Star Fox… hmm…_"

"_I have an idea to get rid of them. According to my spies, these two teams will attempt to do some reconnaissance in my territory. This is a good time for us to get rid of them._"

"_Intriguing… Yes, that's it! You're right! I'm pretty sure they have no idea you already knew about their soon-to-be mission, correct?_"

"_Yes… Finally, we're connecting…_"

"_Indeed. And to offer my assistance to you for the sake of getting rid of those meddling imbeciles, I'll send my best men for you._"

"_Best men? Your best mercenaries?_"

"_Yes. They go by the name **Nebulla Wolf**, and I'm pretty sure their leader, Rufus, is anxious to stab his weapon to Wulf's body._"

"_Ah, so they're like Star Wolf, a team I created who loathes Star Fox. Yes, your help is pretty much appreciated._"

"_Very well then... I shall send them there at your coordinates immediately. It is, once more, a pleasure doing business with you, Andross._"

"_So am I, Volgar. The fools will have their last mission here!_"

* * *

Fox woke up groggily. He glanced at the clock that was placed beside the end table of the bed he was sleeping. "Seven o'clock… Geez," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He was tired yesterday after attending the signing of the treaty between Lylat and Terra, for he represented the security of Lylat and his attendance was necessary! While he felt happy that Galaxy Wulf was there, he was annoyed for he had to stay there for three long hours. He wasn't that type of person.

He stood up and stretched out his arms. "I better take a bath… The guys will probably kill me for being late."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Star Fox team was eating breakfast. Their thoughts to Fox continued to dwell in their heads. They understood that he was so tired for he was able to sleep at midnight, but that shouldn't be used as an excuse. As they saw the vulpine grabbing some meal, they just sighed. However, Falco took a bowl of cereal and grumbled, "Yo Fox, what's with the gloomy face? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh nothing… It's just that meeting Galaxy Wulf, or even just Wulf, was too short," he complained as he drank a glass of milk. "We weren't even able to say hello to each other. We only took a glance, smiled at each other, and looked away! I want to get to know that person." Slippy grinned after hearing those.

"I thought you love Fara!" he laughed in a high-pitched tone. "Wow, Fox, you're not a manly man?" It wasn't long before the vulpine hurled a box at the frog's mouth. The frog wasn't able to swallow it, but he was hit with it so badly. Falco suddenly spat out the milk he just drank out of laughter.

"Speaking of Fara," Peppy told him after helping Slippy from his _injury_, "she told us that you should go see Pepper at the office. She was there and…" Before he could finish, Fox quickly ended his meal and left the place. The hare just sighed, "I forgot to tell him that he should wait for us…"

* * *

Fara blurted out, "That's suicide, sir! Don't you think Star Fox would get into trouble if they do that? I mean, I know they were able to stop Andross and all from the Lylat Wars, but don't you think letting them spy that overgrown ape's planet is a bit more for them?" The general just nodded his head.

"I know," he replied while removing his cap, "and I am fully aware with that. That's why…" As he was about to finish his statement, Fox opened the door. He was panting, making Fara laugh and wonder at the same time.

"Am I late?" he asked as he took a deep breath. "Did I miss anything? How's the mission dossier then?"

Fara suddenly laughed out. "**_LATE?_ You're going to make an early bird catch asthma to catch up with you!**" She then coughed to clear herself, and nodded, "Anyway, where's the rest of the Star Fox team? I thought I told Peppy that the team should be here?" Fox just looked down. He was in a hurry earlier that he probably didn't finish Peppy's words.

"Anyway, since you're here, I'll give you the mission," General Pepper told them to get the attention. "Star Fox, after the treaty between our system and Terra, I remembered that Andross made an invasion at their system, but you were able to stop them, correct?" Fox gave an aye. "I became cautious, and so I thought of sending a small team to investigate Venom 3 just in case he was up to something once more. When we caught spies of Andross in this facility, I realized that the mission should be done as soon as possible."

"So you're going to send **_us_**?" Fox replied, making the general nod. However, that's not something he'd take without thinking. "But that's suicide! It's not that we won't do it or anything, it's just that there might be another way than this…"

Fara suddenly coughed. "Umm… before continuing, I bet you're interested on the people behind this door." As she opened it, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy fell to the floor. "Eavesdropping is bad, boys! You should've just entered the room!"

"**EH!** We were about to tag along with Fox when all of a sudden he blasted off as if he was chased with a billion Wolfens!" Falco jeered out. "He exploded when he heard your name!" Fox showed a sign to Falco – he slid his finger to his throat. The avian just laughed more.

"By the way, we heard what General Pepper said earlier," Slippy continued. "Fox's right! I bet it'll be dangerous if we go there with just the four of us! We should at least get someone for help."

"I know," the dog nodded, "that's why I asked help from our new friends." Fox and company became allured. The vulpine knew who these _friends_ were. "Terra System offered us help, and they said they'll be sending us Galaxy Wulf! I'm pretty sure Fox here is happy, am I correct?"

"Umm… yes sir! Star Fox will immediately do the mission as ordered!" he energetically replied with salutation. "We and Galaxy Wulf will gather information in Venom 3!" Star Fox crew of course knew about this, but the other two were oblivious to the fact.

Fara was a bit shocked from his sudden enthusiasm. "I thought this was a _dangerous_ mission, maybe because there's Galaxy Wulf in it!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can trust Wulf and his team! They'll be of great help!"

"Okay then… General Pepper," she saluted back, "we five are going to accept this mission!" Pepper agreed, but like the Star Fox, was surprised from her reply. "What? I just want to meet this _Galaxy Wulf_ groupie!"

* * *

Wolf and Leon were fixing some firearms that they're going to use for a next fight. A pig and a monkey then entered, giving them Andross' new orders. "Hey, you two, I bet you're excited on our next mission!" the pig squealed. "Boss wants us to finish off Star Fox, since they'll be in this planet! He wants their heads on a silver platter!"

"So Andross wanted us to get rid of Star Fox in this planet huh?" Leon jested as he fixed a blaster. "Then leave the decapitation and the placing of their heads on a random dish to me!" Wearing his usual military outfit, he laughed as he sliced off a potato with his knife.

"Just leave Fox to me," Wolf growled. He was wearing no upper clothing, for he was ordered to let his back breathe after Lupus' slash.

"And that's not all," Andrew added. "We are also going to face Galaxy Wulf here, but according to boss, he has found a new _ally_ who will deal with them. This new friend of uncle sent a group who will deal with them, and they go by the name Nebulla Wolf! They met Star Fox too!" The two was caught by the name. Wolf was disturbed when he heard that they faced Star Fox.

An announcement was suddenly called. "_Announcement for Star Wolf: Please report to the hangar immediately. You are requested to meet Nebulla Wolf. Repeat. Please report to the hangar immediately. You are requested to meet Nebulla Wolf._"

"Looks like we have to show them who's boss," Wolf grumbled. "I bet they think we're some lackeys since they thought Galaxy Wulf is grand and Star Fox's pathetic."

The four went to the hangar, as what was commanded. They saw a parked flagship, colored crimson. It was astounding, for it looked like it was stable, durable, and could stand anything. "Hmph! Just because they have bigger ships doesn't mean they are good!" Wolf growled. As the hatch opened, a red wolf with a cross scar on his muzzle on the lower part of his eyes walked out. "I'll show you who the alpha wolf here is!" He grabbed his dagger and lunged towards Rufus.

That red wolf just scoffed him and unleashed his neutron blades. The two weapons clashed, and they jumped away. Nebulla Wolf crew walked out, and Hawkin gave a comment on how pointless this exhibition was. Wolf grabbed his blaster and Rufus quickly took out his ray pistol. The two fired, and they rushed while avoiding their beams. In the end, Wolf was able to point his dagger to Rufus' neck, but the red wolf was able to place his blade at the grey wolf's stomach.

"You're good, I'll admit that," Wolf mumbled as he pocketed his dagger. "I am Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf."

"Yeah, you too, and I was wrong to think that I'll be helping lackeys," Rufus smiled back. "The name's Rufus Reavis, leader of Nebulla Wolf."

* * *


End file.
